The Triple Threat
by keliz2005
Summary: Jack is drunk, and all Elizabeth wants to do is sleep. And, apparently, it's going to snow. Part Three of the 'Strength in Numbers' series. Dialogue only. Pure JE goodness.


Disclaimer: There's a Mouse in the house, someone set a trap.

A/N: I was going to wait a few days, but after the latest addition to my newly titled series, 'Strength in Numbers', I was in need of a pick me up. It took a lot out of me to write W/E. So I give you part three, an all-dialogue interlude that's all J/E. Part One was 'Third on the Left', Part Two is 'Three Months'. And again, you don't need to read the others to understand this. And it's also my favortie in the series so far. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Triple Threat**

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's me cabin."

"Yes, but I'm trying to sleep."

"But this is the captain's cabin, and I am the Captain, am I not?"

"You're drunk."

"Aye."

"Get out."

"No."

"Ja-"

"I'm stayin so shush."

"Did you just say shush?"

"I think I might have."

"Don't."

"Don't say shush? I agree. It's a stupid word, really. I mean-"

"Don't sit here."

"Uh, why?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep and you're sitting on the bed."

"So sleep. I won't bother ye."

"Leave. Now."

"I already told ye I'm stayin, which means I 'ave no plans on leavin, so I'm stayin."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Oh, god."

"I may be drunk."

"You don't say."

"Pintel's passed out in the tavern ."

"Please tell me tha-"

"Gibbs is sleepin with the pigs again."

"And you left him there?"

"He likes his pigs, he does."

"Tell me how it is that you and your crew haven't been killed yet."

"Don't rightly know when he started doin that."

"It's a miracle the ship doesn't sink."

"Named them too, he has."

"Really, I'd like to know."

"Well he hasn't told me the names, but I'm sure ye can ask 'im when he wakes up."

"Can you please leave?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you at least sit on the chair instead?"

"That I can do."

"Thank you."

"Yer welcome. Is no trouble at all, love. I just sit here and watch out for ye."

"You do that."

"I will. It dangerous here, ye know. What with it being a piratey port and all. Never can be too careful in these parts. Can never know what anyone will do. Someone could come into yer room and try to get into bed with ye. Ye wouldn't want that, would ye?"

"That's sweet of you, but Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please be quiet."

"Yes, love."

_pause_

"It's cold out." 

"Well that was random."

"I think it may snow."

"We're in the Caribbean. Somehow, I don't think it so."

"I used ta love the snow as a lad."

"Really?"

"Made snowmen and had snowball fights."

"Somehow, I can't picture it."

"Me brothers and me against the rest of the neighbourhood."

"You have brothers?"

"Me ma use ta call us the Triple Threat."

"Why the Triple Threat?"

"Cause there was three of us."

"And, let me guess, you threatened people."

"Got it in one."

"You were a pirate even as a child."

"It's in me blood, love. Couldn't be anythin else."

"Where are they now?"

"Who?"

"Your brothers."

"Singapore."

"Both of them?"

"Aye."

"What do they do? Are they pirates like you?"

"Uh, no, they're not pirates."

"So what do they do?"

"They're dead, love."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"You said they were in Sing-"

"They're buried there."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter, love."

"How long have they…?"

"Almost 15 years, now."

"Were you close?"

"Thick as thieves, we were."

"Tell me about them."

"Another time, love. You're tired and ye have the little one to think of."

"Oh, Jack. What am I going to do?"

"Shush, sleep. Worry about it in the mornin."

"You said shush again."

"I did not. I said sleep."

"No, I want to know about your brothers."

"If I tell you one thing, will you go to sleep?"

"It depends on what you tell me."

"They were twins."

"They were not?"

"Would I lie?"

"Yes."

"Fair point, but I'm tellin the truth."

"Twins?"

"Two babes, born at the same time."

"I don't think I could handle that."

"You're stronger than ye think."

"But two?"

"You never know."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"What if this baby is actually two?"

"What if it's three?"

"That's not-"

"Triplets."

"Oh, god."

"Another triple threat."

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please, shut up."

"Only if ye go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, love."


End file.
